On The  Brink Of Death
by XxmorticiansdaughterXx
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by Akatsuki and finally escapes after months of torture. But she is dying from her fatal injuries, but who will be ther to help her? Reveiw please! No flames! Sasusaku! freindship Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own Naruto

Naruto POV

We ran through the forest as we could and pumped as much chakra we could into our legs. We are running to a secret Akatsuki hide-out that Sakura-chan had been abducted and taken too. She was on a long term mission in sound under cover when she was kidnapped to try to lure Tsunade baa-chan and me to sound. We never heard of her for months until one of her slugs that told us of her where abouts. She has been tortured non-stop and we have tried constantly to save her until recently we learned she escaped. She was in a clearing not far from Konoha, while we ran I thought about the time when we first heard Sakura was not in Konoha.

_Flashback_

_ I finally got the bastard back into Konoha. I can't wait to see Sakura-chan's face when she sees we're back. I have been gone for three years training, and I left to look for Sasuke-teme. We have been gone for five years all together. I want to see how much Sakura-chan has changed. We made it to the gates and were instantly surrounded by anbus. _

_ "Oi, let me through. Uchiha! Uzimaki! My office now!" Baa-chan yelled. We followed her to her office while still surrounded by anbu. When we were in her office I zoned out and didn't listen to what she was saying. My thoughts drifting off to what happened between the teme and his brother. I was brought out of my thoughts when a book connected with my face and I landed on the ground. _

_ "Naruto! Were you even listening to me?"_

_ "Hehe hai I was!" I said with a sheepish smile on my face._

_ "Then what did I just say?" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_ "Ano…It was about…Ramen! Yeah about ramen!" Another book hit me and Tsunade baa-chan was yelling at me again._

_ "No baka! I was discussing your probation that you will have for six months with Kakashi!"_

_ "But baa-chan why can't we have probation with Sakura-chan?" I asked sitting up off of the ground. I saw baa-chan's facial expression go from one full of anger to one filled with sadness. "W-what happened to Sakura-chan"_

_ "She has been missing for four months, after I sent her on a long term S-ranked solo mission"_

_ "What? Why the hell would you send her on an S-ranked solo mission? Teme don't just stand there! Say something!"_

_ "Hn" He grunted and just leaned his back against the wall. I couldn't say anything else as Tsunade picked me up by the collar of my shirt and glared at me._

_ "I will have you know Naruto! That Sakura is one of my top students, the best medic-nin I have ever seen out of all the hidden villages, slug sanin, and an anbu captain!"_

_ "What Sakura-chan an anbu captain?" _

_ "Why would you let a weakling like her be an anbu captain" The teme said without moving an inch from his spot. Baa-chan dropped me to the floor and glared at him. _

_ "Teme! She obviously isn't weak anymore!"_

_ "Hn" then all of a sudden through the window came in a big slug that was panting and yelling for Tsunade's attention._

_ "Hai what is it?"_

_ "Sakura-san was kidnapped a few months ago by an un-known Akatsuki member, and has been tortured non-stop since. She has managed to escape but she is badly injured she is thirty miles from the Konoha gate. She has injuries that have kept her from going any farther. She needs help right away." The slug said._

_ "Hai g_o _back to her and tell her help will be coming right away." The slug poofed away back to Sakura. I can't believe Sakura has been going through being tortured and a captive of the Akatsuki and is still alive. Tsunade clutched and over her heart and had a pained look in her eye._

_ "Baa-chan! Send me and Sasuke to help her! Please she could be dying!"_

_ "No Naruto you are on probation." A team of anbu poofed into the office soon after listening to Tsunade barking commands and soon all of them leaving. I didn't care what she said I was going to help her no matter what baa-chan said. I grabbed the teme's arm and ran out the door. I didn't bother listening to baa-chan or Sasuke's complaints I was going to go help her. I am not losing any of the family I have I just got Sasuke back and I won't lose another._

_ End Flashback._

We made it to the clearing…I saw her she was laying on the ground her face twisted in pain and her body was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, senbons, kunais, and a katana pierced through her body. Her chakra signature was barely even noticeable. I ran over to her with tears in my eyes and picked her up. She smiled weakly at me and spoke hesitantly.

"Naruto, Sasuke" She gave us a small grin then spoke again. "I-I guess there are some things not even an anbu captain can do." She smiled at us again and her eye lids began to close. No! I won't let her die on us. I handed her over to Sasuke and we began running back to Konoha. Tears were running down my face as I hoped for Sakura's life. Not even Sasuke could hide his sadness.

TBC

Please review! No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers **** I m going to update hopefully by tomorrow. And to thank those who have reviewed, and added me to their favorite authors, and favorite this story. I wove yew! Tehe.**

**XxXFiReBeNdErXxX- thanks **** and hey some things turn out to be happy in the end. ;)**

**Tsukiyomi- Than you I will be updating soon **


	3. Chapter 3 Possibility

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Naruto *sniffle

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'**inner'**

*Play Possibility by Lykke Li*

Sasuke POV

We ran as fast as we could back to Konoha, I saw Naruto still crying. He was really upset; even I could not even hide my sadness. I have harbored feelings for our team mate but my mind was always focused on revenge to even care. But now she is dying before I can do anything about it. I ran faster ahead of Naruto when I saw the Konoha gates. When the guards saw Sakura in her state the quickly let us in. I ran to the hospital and through the door was Tsunade and a bunch of other nurses running around. Sakura was taken from me and set on an operating table, nurses and Tsunade surrounded her and got to work. I didn't know what was going on, I heard Tsunade barking orders to the nurses and Naruto yelling in the background. All I saw was Sakura's pale face covered in blood and cuts…She was dying.

Sakura's POV

I couldn't even find the strength to open my eyes. I am hurting everywhere, my body burned. I knew somebody was carrying me and running they were taking me towards Konoha I guess. It wasn't Naruto, Naruto chakra was different, this one was familiar one I have sensed in a long time…It was Sasuke's. Why would he carry me? I put that to the back of my mind when I felt another sharp stab of pain through my body. I heard doors open and close, the sound of feet running around, and Tsunade yelling. I was put down on an operating table. I forced my heavy eye lids open there were nurses running around following Tsunade's orders. I felt my eyelids close again. There was something pressing against my body, taking me farther away from the voices I heard. They were very faint and distant, I could barley hear anything they said. Tsunade's was the clearest of them all.

"Blood loss…Internal bleeding…Brain hemorrhage (bleeding in the brain)… Too many injuries…dying…"

I was dying…from what I heard I wasn't going to make it. It would be a miracle if I did, but I doubt I would…If I give up now I can see my parents again. The presser got heavier on my body an unknown weight that was pushing me more into the darkness. What will the others think if I died? Ino, Hinata, Naruto...Sasuke? How would team 7 react to my passing? I reminisced about my times in team 7. I felt a sharp pain through my body that was too much to bear, I screamed out in pain. Then everything went black.

Regular POV

All of the rookie nine and team Gai was in the waiting room to hear news about Sakura. Most of the girls were crying and being comforted by their men. The guys couldn't hide back their sadness they were trying to hold back tears except for Naruto who let them fall. He was holding a crying Hinata who was crying as well. Lee and Gai were crying and hugging each other and everyone with their cries of youth and how they hope the youthful cherry blossom will live to express her youth. Everyone stopped and stared at Tsunade who came through the doors with a grim look on her face.

"I would like to speak to team 7 alone for a minute" She said while walking back into to Sakura's hospital room.

With team 7

Inside the room was Sakura laying in a hospital bed with multiples tubes and wires connected to her. You could hear the steady beep of a machine showing that Sakura was still alive. The members of team 7 sighed out their relief and relaxed. Before Tsunade spoke up and stopped their actions.

"I wouldn't be so relaxed just yet. We got Sakura stable but she has fallen into a comatose state. We don't know if she will ever wake up…It would take Sakura's own strength to come out of a comatose…If you talk to her there is a chance that she will be able to hear you…but there is a possibility that she will not live" She said before silently leaving the room to talk to the others.

Naruto sat down in a chair next her bed and grabbed her hand. Kakashi didn't even take out his book he was too upset for their pink-haired teammate and Sai just stood next to Kakashi with his ever present emotionless mask. Sasuke leaned against the wall and turned his head away from them so they couldn't see that he was crying…

Three months later

Team 7 was always in and out of the hospital to visit their teammate. She has not waken up from her comatose state. Naruto was the one to visit her the most and Sasuke would come when he had the time to just to check on her. His feelings had grown for the kunoichi, but with her so close to dying. Without her cheerful smile and happy personality to keep him going he became even more isolated from everyone else. Even though he wasn't with her all those years, he knew she was alive and happy in Konoha. He always would think of her as weak and a nuisance until he came back and heard of how she has grown. He realized his feelings for her at the worst time, when she was on the brink of death.

Thanks you to all those who have favorite

this story and me as an author And to those who have reviewed. I won't be updating again until I get two more reviews.

d-chan-67: Thank you I will update soon after I get two more reviews

Love you all!


End file.
